He's Mine
by fettuccine-lini
Summary: Joon is a go-go dance and his boyfriend Mir goes and sees his show for the first time and doesn't like what he sees. all the guys at the stage staring at his boyfriend. A bit of jealousy and a lot of smut. A Joomi oneshot :


Joon age 24, occupation go-go dance, dating Mir

Mir age 21, occupation rapper, dating Joon

Joon was performing tonight and his boyfriend was going to be there. Joon was getting ready to tease all the guys at the front just to make his boyfriend jealous. Joon was going to love making his boyfriend jealous because it always turned it good for Joon that way.

Mir walked into the club where his boyfriend was performing. This was going to be the first time he came to the club to watch him dance, (he always got a private show at home). He saw all the people at the front getting ready for someone to come out and he wondered if it was Joon who got such a big crowed. Mir went up to the bar and got himself a drink for the show.

The music went off and the entire club started doing cat call and some people did an almost wolf like howl. Mir thought that these people really need to get fucked and not just stand there throwing money at people dancing. A new song came on and one sole guy came out.

Joon walked out he was already topless and was oiled up. He dropped to his knees and earned a little scream from a few guys in the front. Joon started thrusting and made it look like he was fucking the air. Joon got up and made his way to the pole in the middle of the cat walk. Joon grabbed his pants and got a few "Take them off!" or "Don't hid what's underneath!" from the crowed. Joon did as he was told and ripped the pants off, and now all he was wearing were tight leather underwear that showed his huge bulge perfectly. Guys in the front started to throw money and reach out trying to touch him but the pole was far enough so the dancers didn't get touched (Unless they wanted to). Joon turned around and gave everyone the perfect view of his ass and he grabbed the pole.

When Joon turned around Mir nearly choked on his drink. Mir didn't know that Joon did everything that he did at home here at the club and that was starting to piss Mir off. Mir was now watching his boyfriend basically fuck a pole in front of a whole bunch of people, Mir loved when he did it for him but in front of other people he hated. Each of the guys now had a target on that back of their heads from where Mir was sitting. Mir suddenly felt hand on his shoulders.

"You look tense," Mir turned around to see a bigger guy with a smile on his face "you not enjoying the show?"

"Umm… no… it's not that it's just…" Mir didn't know what to say. "I'm here with someone and I'm just waiting for them"

"Well I don't see anyone around and you look like a lost puppy. Why don't you come with me?" The guy said and was trying to coast Mir of the chair.

"Nononono" Mir was saying holding onto the chair

From where Joon was he could see Mir the whole time and knew he was pissing him off and Joon loved it. Suddenly a guy came up to Mir ad put his hands on his should and Joon could tell he was trying to get Mir to go home with him. Joon's song just finished and he ran back stage, he changed quickly into a tight white t-shirt and black skinny jeans. Joon put his stuff and money into a bag and slung it over his should and went to save his boyfriend.

Mir was still trying to stay seated but now the guy was getting closer to him. Mir was trying his best to avoid this guy but he wouldn't leave him alone. Mir suddenly felt familiar muscular arms surround his waist. Joon was nuzzling his neck and turned to the guy who was trying to hit on him "Sorry Seungho but this one belongs to me."

The turned to Joon "oh, Joon I didn't know this lost puppy belonged to you. Its ok I'll go look for another puppy to adopt." The guy left and Mir was confused on how they knew each other but was happy to have Joon around him. Mir turned around and instantly started making out with Joon making sure Joon's little fan club knew that he was fucking taken. Joon knew what Mir was doing and didn't mind at all. Joon grabbed Mir's ass and Mir wrapped his legs around Joon's waist. Joon stopped the kiss and lent in close to Mir's ear, "How about we move this back home?" Joon bit down on Mir's ear lobe and earned himself a little moan and a nod. Mir unwrapped his legs from Joon's waist and they made their way out to Mir's car and drove home.

Once their front door closed Joon was devouring Mir's mouth and Mir had wrapped his legs around Joon's waist again. It was a good thing that their house was a bungalow, so Joon carried Mir all the way to their bedroom but also stopping along the way to have make-out sessions along the wall. Joon was basically dry humping Mir by the time they got to their room.

"Joon… now… I need you now!" Mir groaned out. Joon knew that his lover was hard and that he had to do something about it.

"Tell me Mir. What do you need me for?" Joon loved to tease the other, especially when he was all hot and wanting.

"I need you in me… I need you to fuck me" Mir said and Joon didn't need to be told twice.

Joon took hold of Mir's top from the collar and tipped the top in half. He kissed Mir's jawline, neck and chest and after taking off the rest of Mir's clothes and his clothes he saw all the love marks he left on Mir lover (now people at the club will know who Mir belongs to). The way Mir was lying there and the look in his eyes just made Joon want to cum now but he knew that he had to take care for Mir.

Mir felt the others hand on his cock and he moaned and closed his eyes. Mir arced into Joon's touch and when Joon's hand left Mir went to open his eyes to see what Joon was doing but closed them instantly when he felt the hot cavern of Joon's sweet mouth around his cock. Joon played with the tip and just under it. Joon licked hit way up from the base to the tip slow enough to send shivers up Mir's body. Mir put his hands in Joon's hair and pushed down to put let Joon know he wanted and needed more. Joon knew what Mir wanted and began to bob his head up and down. On his way up he would give hard sucks to send Mir over the edge. Joon knew that Mir was close to hit edge and he was going to make sure he came. Joon gave Mir a few good sucks and Mir came long and hard in Joon's mouth. Joon swallowed everything that the younger had to give to him.

Joon came up and kissed Mir and Mir could taste his own semen on Joon's lips and tongue. Joon pulled away from the kiss and lent into their bedside table drawer to get their lube out. Joon and Mir got checked and they were both clean so they decided there was no reason for a condom so neither of them even thought of using one now. Joon slicked up his dick and lined it up to Mir's entrance.

Mir moaned loudly when Joon thrust into him from pain but the pleasure took over as Joon thrust again and hit his sweet spot. Joon knew he hit Mir's prostate when Mir moaned so loudly that the neighbours probably heard. Joon stayed at that angle and hit Mir's prostate every thrust and he was driving Mir over the edge. Mir was moaning and groaning like a fucking whore but they both loved it and it turned Joon on more. Joon could tell that Mir was close to his edge and that he was going to cum soon.

"I'm… going to cum" Mir moaned out

Joon picked up his past a bit and that was all Mir could handle and he came hard for the second time that night. Joon was now left with a hole that was getting tighter by the second and it was going to giving him and amazing orgasm. Joon came inside his lover and when he pulled out of Mir it always amazed him how good it felt to fuck Mir. Mir always had the best sex with Joon and he wouldn't have it any other way. Joon laid back and was about to nod off but he left Mir grab his cock and almost on command he got hard again. Joon felt Mir's tight ass surrounding his cock again and he knew that round two had just started and that this night wasn't over.

The next morning Joon woke up and looked over and saw his lover in his arms. Mir was exhausted from last night at round four Mir passed out and then so did Joon (he thinks, all he can remember is blackness).

Joon cuddled under the sheets more and pulled Mir flush against him, Joon was never as happy as he is now and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
